


Just Stay

by wonderstruck8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, And Dramione is my ship, Battle of Hogwarts, Bellatrix is not a good mom, But there are a few parts that aren't, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry falls in love with the kid, I imagine a girl but its mostly written as gender nuetral, Implied relationship between Snape and Bellatrix, Mentions of Underage Sex, Reader-Insert, Snape has a kid, They had and Affair, Yes Ginny and Pansy are Gay, that's why it didn't work between her and Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderstruck8/pseuds/wonderstruck8
Summary: You didn't mean to fall in love with Harry Potter. Oh no, when you first met him, he was not someone who you wanted to even associate with. Not after everything that your father, Severus Snape told you about him. Unfortunately, love doesn't care about what you mean to do, it just happens.Now, you, the bastard child of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange, must find a way to save him and yourself, and your father, from becoming victims of this bloody war.This is a reader insert story, you will be reading it as you, at least for the time being. If you don't like the other ships just ignore them and have fun. This is a four-part story, for now, and it may be taken down in the future if I ever get around to making it a multi-chapter piece with a fleshed out main character.





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Pt 1**

“So… you’re leaving then,” you sighed, brushing along raven strand from your face.

Harry’s eyes widened with shock when they landed on you. “Y/n…” He was dressed for camping, a worn out backpack slung over his shoulder. “I didn’t… I thought…”

“Ginny is going to be devastated,” you said, sitting down at one of the kitchen chairs, a mug of hot chocolate in your hands.

“Ginny and I aren’t… I mean we were, but it just didn’t…” he trailed off again, still reeling at the sight of you. “Why are you here? I thought Snape-”

You cut him off with a wave of your hand. “I am not my father, Harry,” you said sternly. “So… where is it that you’re running off to, anyway?”

“I can’t really say.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Dumbledore trusted me to do this on my own.”

“Dumbledore was an old fool.” You leaned back in the rickety old chair, the kitchen of the burrow lit only by a candle on the center of the table. “Whatever he trusted you to do, it’s a suicide mission.”

Harry looked you up and down. You were younger than him by only a few weeks, and, had you gone to Hogwarts, instead of Ilvermorny, the two of you would have been in many of the same classes.

“Why are you even here?” His eyes narrowed. “Spying on us just like your father, I bet.”

“For god’s sake, Harry,” you huffed. “If I really wanted to spy on the order, I would not be sitting in the Weasley family kitchen at the ass crack of fucking dawn, waiting for you to try and sneak out.” You set your mug down on the table. “It’s hot chocolate. If you want I can make you some.”

“When did you even get here?” he asked, as you stood, making your way over to the stove. “Why are you here?”

“I got in a few hours ago,” you told him, pulling a chipped mug from one of the cabinets. “Tonks called me, asked me to stop in and check on George. I’m also making wolfsbane for Remus so, you know… I was invited.” You set to work making the boy a cup of hot chocolate.

“Why were you waiting then?” He sat down in the chair across from the one you had been sitting at. 

“Why were you sneaking out?” you countered, stirring to concoction in front of you.

“Why do you care?” he shot back.

You turned around to face him, eyes ablaze. “Is it because you know what they would say if you told them what you told me? That this is crazy and you shouldn't be running off. Not on your own.”

“What do you know about this anyway?” He snapped, standing from his seat. “You’re off in America all the time.”

“I live in America!” You snapped back, slamming a mug down in front of him. “Just because I didn’t grow up in the middle of this doesn’t mean that I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Why are you here, then?” His green eyes tore through you. “You know what’s going on. You know how dangerous it is. Why come back to this? Don’t give me some shit about making wolfsbane for Remus or checking up on George, either. We both know that it’s something else.”

Your cheeks felt hot and were probably as red as a Weasley's hair. “Why do you care? You and Ginny -”

“Me and Ginny aren’t together anymore,” he cut you off. “I broke it off after…”

“Dumbledore,” you finished for him. “Why? When you wrote all you talked about was her eyes and her hair and how you were so in love with her. And if you tell me that it’s something stupid like protecting her-”

“I’m not in love with her,” He muttered, sitting back down and reaching for the mug. “She was a fling. Nothing more.”

You said nothing, retaking your seat across from him. The two of you sat in silence for a long while, sipping on the contents of your mugs until both of them had run dry.

“Did the two of you…” You trailed off, unable to finish your sentence without going red once more. Your mind flashed back to the memory of you and Harry, the summer after your fifth year.

Both of you had been locked up in an order safe house for weeks with no entertainment besides each other and a liquor cabinet that you had been warned not to touch.

“Yeah.” He nodded, running a hand through his hair. “It wasn’t… the same, I guess.”

The sunlight began streaking in through the hodgepodge windows, lighting his face in a delicious gold.

“Not for me either,” you admitted, running your hands over the smooth porcelain of your now empty mug. “It was right after you wrote. I was sad and angry and I wanted to get back at you in any way that I could and…”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, not meeting your eyes. 

“I came back because I was worried about you,” you finally said. “Dumbledore is dead and my father is the one that killed him and… I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Y/N…” He sighed. 

“Don’t leave.” You cut him off. “Not like this. Take someone with you or… I don’t know just… stay… for now, anyway.”

“People keep getting hurt for me.” He stood up, setting his mug down. “I can’t let that happen.”

“They aren’t getting hurt for you,” you countered. “This is a fucking war, Harry. There are going to be casualties no matter what you do. Leaving isn’t going to save anyone.”

“It might save you,” he said, turning back to you. “You and I… If Riddle finds out you mean anything to me, he’ll kill you.”

“Then take me with you!” you almost yell. “Don’t leave me not knowing if I’ll ever see you again.” You walked around to meet him on the other side of the table, grabbing his face between your hands. “Please, Harry. You leaving it not going to win us the war.”

“Y/N.” He grabbed your wrists, not looking you in the eye.

“No.” Your voice broke as you spoke. “No. I’m not losing you again. Not like this. I love you, Harry Potter. I’m not going to let you get yourself killed.” You smacked your hand over your mouth, realizing what you had just said.

“You what?” He looked up at you, his green eyes alight with an emotion that you hadn’t seen in months. Hope.

“I’m sorry!” you took step back, bumping into the table. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Y/N…” He reaches for your hands, hanging limply at your side.

“It’s just… I shouldn’t have said it and…” He ran his thumb over the knuckles of your right hand.

“Shh…” He hushed you, leaning his forehead against yours. “I love you, too, Y/N.”

Your insides soared for a moment. “What?” You pulled away, looking him in the eyes. “You…” Your breath seemed to leave your body in a way that you would have once deemed pathetic, and had he not been holding your hands, they would have been shaking.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, not moving any closer as if doing so would spook you into running away.

You couldn’t form words, just shaking your head.

When his lips met yours, it was like all of the twins’ fireworks had been set off at once. One arm wrapped around your waist, pulling your body to his, his free hand holding the back of your head.

You didn’t know how long the two of you stayed like that, but eventually, he did pull his lips from yours.

“You need to be careful.” He sighed, tightening his grip on you. “If he finds out about this…”

“I know.” You learned your head on his shoulder. “Just stay.”

“Y/N…” he sighed, leaning his head on yours.

“I know, you can’t. You’ll have to leave eventually,” you responded, breathing in the scent of him. “Just stay for now. Wait until after the wedding.”

“Okay.” He agreed.

“And when you leave, take Ron and Hermione with you.” You looked at his bag, now discarded on the kitchen floor.

He didn’t say anything, just pulled you closer to him, if that was even possible. 

“Stay.” You whispered into his shoulder. “Just stay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Pt 2**

You forced yourself to remain standing when you saw him emerge from the Gryffindors, lined up so neatly in the great hall.

As per the Dark Lord’s request, you had been transferred to Hogwarts for your final year of schooling. 

_ “It will not do, Severus,” he had said. The both of you stood side by side in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. “How would it look if the headmaster’s child did not attend the school he presided over?” _

_ You looked down at your feet, begging for this moment to be over as soon as it had begun.  _

_ “Of course my lord.” Your father bowed. You followed suit, scared what might happen if you didn’t. _

_ “And I do expect you to be in Slytherin,” he said, turning his attention to you. _

_ You nodded, straightening you back, still not looking the monster in the eye. “Of course, My Lord.” You prayed that the shields around your mind held until this whole encounter was over. _

Narcissa Malfoy had taken you shopping for new robes and everything else that you would need for school. You had even gotten a new wand, per the request of The Dark Lord.

You looked down at the piece of wood in your hand. Unlike your Ilvermorny wand, that was safely stashed away in your trunk, this wand was intricately designed. Rough peridot stones, set in winding holly, a dragon heartstring core held firmly in the center.

You watched as Minerva McGonagall stepped between your father and Harry. You swore that the rest of the hall could hear your heart pounding against your ribcage as your father all but vanished, a message from Riddle coming soon after.

“No!” You all but yelled, when Pansy Parkinson suggested handing Harry over.

“Y/N…” Draco warned, grabbing onto your elbow. “Not now.” 

The whole hall looked at you, wide-eyed, either in horror or shock, sometimes both. 

You pulled your arm from Draco’s grasp, moving to stand in front of Harry. “No.” You said again, trying to shield the boy behind you. “You’re not taking him. Not again.”

“Y/N…” Your name spilled from Harry’s mouth like a beautiful song. “It’s okay.” His hand fell on your hip gently.

“No…” You shook your head. “You don’t get to have him.” Your hands shook as you gripped your wand by your side.

“Looks like the headmaster's perfect daughter isn’t so perfect after all.” A Slytherin 5th year, Astoria Greengrass, Draco’s betrothed, spat. “Blood Traitor bitch.”

“Tori!” her sister, Daphne, gasped. “That is enough.”

“I’m going to have fun watching The Dark Lord torture you.” She continued, crossing her arms, her ice blue eyes narrowed to slits.

“Bloody hell.” You heard Ron curse from where he stood. “She’s like a mini Bellatrix.”

Even pansy gapped in horror at what the girl had said.

“She’s gone mad.” You heard Theo whisper to Blaise.

“That is quite enough.” Professor McGonagall finally stepped in. “Mr. Filch, if you could please take the Slytherin students down to the dungeons.”

The greasy old man glanced at you, shooting up and eyebrow in question. 

“Yes, her too.” She sighed

You reached to grab Harry’s hand that still sat on your waist. “I’m not going anywhere.” You hissed.

“Please… Y/N…” Harry held your hand as you turned around to face him. “You’ll be safer down there.”

“No.” You shook your head in denial. “You can’t leave again.” Tears had begun to form in the corners of your eyes.

“Just for a little while.” He promised, leaning his forehead against yours. His eyes drifted closed for a moment before opening again, his gaze meeting yours once more.

“Okay.” You nodded, pulling him into a desperate kiss. “I love you.” You whispered pulling away, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“I love you too.” He whispered into your hair before letting you go.

You turned to walk away, following your fellow Slytherins down to your dorms. You remembered something as you fell in line, and found yourself breaking ranks once. 

“Hermione.” You called to the curly-haired witch. 

Her brown eyes fell on you quickly, a look of confusion in them. You and Hermione had spoken once, maybe twice before she, Harry and Ron had all run off after the ambush at the wedding.

“Y/N…” She walked over to meet you, her cautious gaze evident. 

“If you see my father again, give him this for me.” You pulled a small vile of near black liquid from the pocket of your robes. 

“What is it?” She asked, taking it in hand. 

“Anti-venom…” You said slowly. “Or it should be, anyway. He asked me to make some to test. It’ll be a long shot that you even see him or that it’ll work, but…”

“I’ll do my best.” She smiled sadly. “Stay safe, Y/N.”

“You too.” You nodded. “Make sure Harry doesn’t do anything too stupid, okay.”

“And you’ll do the same for Draco?” She asked, her light brown eyes now full of worry.

You nodded, not even asking why she cared if Draco was safe. “Hope to see you after this is all over.”

“You too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Pt. 3**

This time, you did fall to your knees. Or you would have, had Draco not caught you. A horrified scream ripped from your mouth as you watched the scene in front of you play out.

“Harry Potter is dead!” Voldemort cried, his death eaters letting out a roar of approval from behind him.

Your body shook with quiet sobs as your gaze fell on Harry’s limp body in Hagrid’s arms.

“Who will join me?” Voldemort questioned the crowd.

The entire courtyard remained silent for only a moment before Draco’s parents could be heard, calling for the two of them to abandon their classmates.

“Draco, Y/N… come.” Lucius said, looking more beat down than usual. “Enough of this foolishness.”

You looked the man dead in the eye before turning away and back into Draco, who only held you tighter.

 

When you woke up, you couldn’t remember much from before the battle started, only that it had. Nevile’s rousing speech about how people would never stop fighting followed by him slicing the head off that horrid snake. And then-

You shot up from where you had been laid down, only one word on your lips. “Harry!” You gasped into the darkness.

You let out a hiss of pain as your body ached like never before. As the sharp pain in your abdomen quickly dulled to a subtle throb, you took stock of your surroundings. 

You were on a bed, definitely, but it wasn’t yours. The blanket over you smelt different than it should have, and you never had your curtains drawn closed.

You pushed against the heavy velvet walls that separated you from the rest of the room, scrunching your eyes when the light finally broke through.

“Y/N’s up!” You heard a voice yell as your eye struggled to adjust to the brightness of the room.

When you could finally see again, Harry kneeled in front of you. He was a little worse for wear and his glasses were missing, but there he was alive and in one piece.

“Y/N.” He said cautiously, taking your hands in his.

You looked at him dumbly for a moment. “Am I dead?” you finally asked, still having trouble processing what was going on. 

He let out a rough chuckle. “No. Neither am I.”

“Let’s give these to some space.” You heard a feminine voice say. 

You looked up in time to catch Draco being dragged out of the room by a flash of curls. You looked back down at the boy- no, the man that knelt before you. “How are you…” You trailed off, gently taking your face in your hands. A tear dripped down your cheek. “You were dead. He killed you. I saw your body, we all did.”

“I know.” His hands gently took your wrists. “I’m so sorry Y/N.”

“For what?” You let out a watery laugh, the tears now flowing freely across your skin. “You’re alive and… and we’re safe.”

You moved to pull him onto the bed with you but halted when the dull throbbing turned into that sharp pain once more. You let out a quick gasp, a hand flying down to your midriff before you could stop it.

“Easy.” He moved on his own, a hand coming to land on top of your own. “What do you remember?”

“Not much.” You admitted. “Neville killing that fucking snake.”

“Anything else?” He asked, running a hand down the side of your face, wiping away the tears.

You shook your head, as you racked your brain for some sort of memory. “Why can’t I remember anything?”

“It’s a side effect of the cruciatus curse.” He explained. “You probably should have been Gryffindor, Y/N.” he leaned his forehead against yours like he always did.

“What did I do?” you asked.

“You went head to head with Bellatrix Lestrange.” He looked at you again. “You won too.”

“What?” You looked at him confused. “Why would I go up against Bellatrix Lestrange? I’ve spent the last 8 months avoiding her.”

“She went after Ginny.” He said stiffly. “You stepped in and took her on. I thought you were going to die…” 

“But I didn’t. And neither are you.” You leaned into him, giving him a quick kiss. “What happened next?”

“She was strong, Y/N. People have gone mad from that curse. I thought I was going to lose you. But you… you fought through the pain. And then you started firing all of these curses that none of us had even heard of and… You killed her.” His eyes were full of wonder.

“My father spent a lot of summers teaching me about curses. I think he knew that the war was far from over.” You looked down at your hands. “Um… did he… is he…” You couldn’t bring yourself to say the words.

“He’s not in great shape,” Harry admitted. “Nagani… he got bitten and… Hermione gave him something but…”

“But he’s still alive?” You asked, hope bubbling within you. “The anti-venom worked?”

“Yes.” Harry nodded. “We put him in his quarters.”

“Can I go see him?” You asked.

“Y/N... “ He sighed. “You can barely sit up without hurting, let alone walk. I don’t think you could make it all the way down there.”

“Where are we?” You looked around at the yellow and black room, fully taking in your surroundings for the first time since you had woken up. “Hufflepuff?” You guessed.

“It was one of the only places that was in good enough shape to stay in.” He explained. 

“I want to see my father, Harry.” You insisted. “If you think that it’s too far to walk then, I don’t know, carry me… or something. But I want to see him.”

Not more than 15 minutes later, after quite a bit of back and forth, Harry finally gave in, picking you up in his arms, bridal style. You noticed Draco and Hermione looking rather cozy, whispering near the fireplace as Harry carried you through the common room and out the door.

He had to stop more than once on the trek to your fathers quarters.

“It’s been a long time, Y/N.” Was all he would say when you asked if he was alright.

Finally, the two of you entered the little apartment that was afforded to most of the staff.

“Miss Snape!” Madame Pomfrey exclaimed when she saw you. “And Mr. Potter. What is she doing out of bed?”

“She insisted on seeing him,” Harry explained, setting you down on a chair near the little kitchenette. “I couldn’t talk her out of it.”

“Well since you're here…” The old mediwitch walked to her bag, pulling out three or four vials of potions. “Take these.” She handed you all the bottles. “Once you do that, you can go in and see him.”

You scanned the vials, only taking them when you recognized the contents. You were down to the last vial, a red liquid that was just a tad too bright to be a pepper-up potion. 

“What is this?” You asked. “I don’t recognize it.”

“That is to help with any of the symptoms that you may have from the cruciatus curse. Abdominal pain, headaches, so on.” The mediwitch said, moving back to her bag.

“Memory loss?” you questioned.

The old witch turned back to you as if thinking. “It depends. The memory loss could either be the result of a curse or it could be your mind repressing the memory for being too traumatic.”

You nodded looking at the vial before cautiously tipping the contents into your mouth, swallowing the bitter liquid.

The pain subsided almost immediately, leaving behind a dull ache that could have been from a Quidditch practice. But the memories, they stayed lost to you. You looked over at Harry, who leaned against the counter. 

“So…” His arms were crossed, showing bandages that you hadn’t noticed before. 

“You should sit down. You look exhausted,” you said, standing without a problem. You walked over to him and grabbed his arm, leading him to a plush couch that you knew to be comfortable.

“I’m fine,” he sighed, slumping into the cushions.

“I know,” you said back, running a hand through his hair. “Just sit, and wait. I’m going to talk to my father, and then you can take me to get some food.”

He nodded, his eyes already slipping closed.

You leaned down to kiss his forehead before turning towards the door of your father’s room. Pomphrey had disappeared behind the door not even a minute ago. You reached for the door handle and breathed, pushing the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

He was so pale, that was the first thing that you noticed. He had always had a fair complexion, but now he just looked sick. And he was so still, the rising and falling of his chest almost too faint to see. He looked like the slightest breeze would cause him to catch his death.  
But then his eyes opened a crack and you couldn’t help but sob in relief. Pomphrey, who had been rummaging through her bag, quickly excused herself, giving you and your father some privacy.  
“It worked,” you let out, staying rooted in your place by the door. “I didn’t know if it would work. I thought…” You swiped at the tears that fell down your cheeks.  
“Come sit.” He moved his head, motioning at the chair that sat next to his bed.   
You moved across the room, taking a seat and looking him. “How are you feeling?” You asked, taking his hand in your own.  
He raised an eyebrow at you, giving your hand a squeeze. “I will heal.”  
You let out a breath that you had been holding since before the battle. “That's good.”  
He nodded, not letting go of your hand. “What’s this I hear about you dueling your mother?” His voice was quiet as he broached a topic that was a sore spot for both of you.  
You let out a scoff, leaning back in the chair, still gripping his hand as if he would drift away if you let go. “Bellatrix was never my mother. She wanted to see me dead almost as much as she wanted you dead.”  
“I hear that you won.” You could swear that he wore the shadow of a proud smile. “I also hear that you find yourself in an illicit romance with young Mr. Potter.”  
You snorted at that. “Please Father, I would hardly call what Harry and I have ‘illicit’.” You could see the worry in his eyes. “He carried me down here, you know? All the way from the Hufflepuff dorms.”  
“Did he now?” he asked, an edge in his voice. “That’s quite straining, especially for someone who was hit with a killing curse.”  
You shot up in your seat. “I’m sorry, he was what?”   
“Ah, so I see that he hasn’t shared that with you.” His voice grew stronger. “Yes, your… friend was hit with yet another killing curse. How that boy manages to survive is beyond me.”  
Your grip on your father’s hand loosened as you slumped back. “No wonder he’s exhausted. I made him sit on the couch, he was practically falling asleep standing. I can’t believe he let me convince him to carry me down here.”  
“Y/N…” Your father’s ruff voice cracked, drawing your attention back to him. “Is he good to you?”  
You nodded, moving back to him. “Very good. Or at least as good as he can be for someone who’s been on the run the past 8 months. But that summer…” You let yourself trail off at the mention of the summer before 6th year that was spent in one of the order’s safe houses.  
Your father let out a groan, closing his eyes. “I should have just let you go to California like you wanted to.”  
You let yourself laugh. “I’m glad you didn’t... Harry, he’s it for me.”  
He opened one eye and looked back at you. “Are you absolutely sure?”  
You nodded. “Yes, father, I am absolutely sure that I am irrevocably in love with Harry Potter. One day I will marry him, and you will share grandchildren with none other than James Potter.”  
He let out a laugh that he tried to disguise as a groan. “Go, Y/N. Go to him and pray that you are never made to let go.”  
You stood, planting a kiss on your father’s forehead. “Don’t die while I’m gone. I still need you to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day.”  
“I will do my best,” he promised, settling into his sheets.  
When you stepped back into the sitting room, Harry was draped over the couch, snoring, and Madame Pomphrey was nowhere to be seen. You walked over to Harry, gently shaking him awake.  
He shot up with a start, eyes frantic. As soon as he saw you, kneeling before him, he calmed. “What happened?”  
“A bed will be infinitely more comfortable than this old thing,” you said, helping him sit up. “Let's go find one and get some rest.”  
The two of you made your way back to the Hufflepuff dorms, where Hermione and Draco slept, curled into each other on one of the plush couches.  
“Never could have imagined that,” Harry huffed, taking in the sight with his arm wrapped around you.   
“Apparently it started fourth year. He found her in the hall crying after a particularly nasty run-in with your red-headed friend,” you explained, quietly, as the two of you make your way back into the room that you had occupied. Some of the other beds were filled with sleeping students from all houses.   
You bit your tongue at the sight of Pansy Parkinson buried into the covers of one bed, spooning with a mop of red hair. “Is that…”  
Harry let out a chuckle. “Go Ginny.”  
You grabbed his hand, smiling as you pulled him to the last unoccupied bed. The two of you found your way under the covers with the curtains drawn around you.  
"I missed you, so much," you said, falling against him.  
"Tell me how I can make it up to you," he insisted softly.  
“Stay,” you whispered into his chest as the two of you dozed. “Please, just… stay.” Your plea from the kitchen of the burrow was renewed with a vengeance as his heartbeat echoed in your ears.  
He pulled you tighter to him, brushing his lips of your forehead. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read and enjoyed this! Sorry that the last chapter took so long, I'm just really lazy.


End file.
